kaijucombatfandomcom-20200214-history
Megido
Megido, The Fallen Yamato Height: 130 meters Weight: 80,000 metric tons Gender: Male Combat style: Ranged Energy style: Meditation Primary attack:Shadow claw (Claws are consumed by dark energy and slashes foes.) Secondary attack: Feast of the leviathan (If the tail hits a foe Megido drains its health and heals its wounds*not a lot to make it fair*) Beam attack: Dark incineration (His red eyes glow and fires a black colored flamethrower from his horns) Secondary weapon: Psyshock (fires a dark orb at his foe and if it hits it stuns his opponent) Rage: Strike of the seven seals (Seven seals of sin surround Megido and each seal would fire dark energy waves and hits everything around the screen) Energy system: The divine beast engulfs himself in dark energy as he goes into a trans to regain his lost energy. Movement: He prefers to levitate than to walk on the hard surface allowing him to move faster than most land based kaijus but his speed is much slower than a lot of the flight based kaijus. The levitation doesnt require energy because that is how he moves. His levitation allows him to dodge low hits*let me know if that makes sense*. Origin: Before mankind existed the daikaijus known as the Yamatos watched the Earth grow as they continue to safeguard their world. All was perfect and peaceful, until a dark crystal fell from the heavens. Megido was sent to check out the unknown object but the crystal eradiated dark matter and consumed Megido with its corruption. The once beloved brother of the yamatos now became a serious threat and Utsuno clashed with Megido to protect the world. The battle was difficult but Utsuno was victorious and banished his brother that he once knew into the underworld. Megido was sealed away for billions of years screeching in agony and swearing that he will return. After he was sealed away humanity was born and started to expand. The yamatos swear under oath that will not interfere with the lives of the inhabitants and left them in peace. However, Megido isn't a yamato anymore and he influences mankind to start wars to slaughter each other, hoping that the yamatos would break their oath that will destroy his seal but they stood strong. However, this didnt stop him he continued to influence the humans to continue killing each other which will lead to the nuclear age when humans abuse the great power and create monsters that will lead to their downfall. One day all of the Kaiju in the world would fight each other and bring about armageddon and which will force the yamatos to interfere. That day will mark the advent of Megido. Personality: Megido has no fear, no conscious, and no regrets. He believes that all living things and gods are inferior to him and he isn't afraid to demonstrate his power. Those who join him are slaves to his every command and he won't hesitate to put his servants down if they failed him. The fallen yamato prefers to fight at a distance and float above his opponents to show his superiority but when forced to fight at close range then Megido has no choice but to finish the fight quickly. Category:Fan Made Monsters Category:SPN1 Monsters Category:Evil Kaiju Category:Mutant